The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to optical lens assemblies, and, more particularly, to a molded optical lens assembly for use with optical fiber expanded beam interfaces.
Optical fiber systems used in harsh environments often utilize an expanded beam interface to improve light transmission reliability. Expanded beam connectors include a lens mounted adjacent an end face of each fiber that expands the optical beam to minimize the impact of any foreign objects such as dust or debris between the optical fibers at the optical interface that may interfere with light transmission. Expanded beam connectors are also commonly used with optical fiber systems in high vibration environments since the expanded beam minimizes the effect of misalignment due to vibrations.
Some connector assemblies utilize an individual ball- or sphere-shaped lens aligned with each optical fiber. Other assemblies utilize a lens assembly having a plurality of lenses with each lens aligned with one of the optical fibers. Such multi-lens assemblies often have a generally planar rear face positioned adjacent front faces of the optical fibers and a front face including a plurality of convex lens elements. Other lens assemblies have generally planar front and rear surfaces with the front surface including a plurality of gradient or graded index lenses. Multi-lens assemblies may be somewhat costly due to their complexity and the tight tolerance control required during manufacturing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-lens assembly that is relatively low cost with improved manufacturability.